


exile

by LunaNox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakups, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNox13/pseuds/LunaNox13
Summary: Was listening to exile by T.swizzle and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave, Until I wrote it down.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	exile

"I can see you standing honey with his arms around your body,  
Laughing but the jokes not funny at all."

Draco walked into the ministry ballroom with his usual confidents swagger, not a care in the world. Or at least that's how it looked to the casual bystander.   
His heart nearly leapt out of chest when he heard that sound, Harry he thought with a pang. His head swung around quick enough to break his neck.  
There by the bar, with someone Draco didn't know. His arms around Harry like he belonged to him, how dare he. Harry was his, Harry and Draco. They had been magnificent together.   
Had being the operative word there.   
Harry wasn't Draco's' not anymore.

"And it took you 5 whole minute's to pack us up and leave me with it,   
Holding all this love out here in the hall."

They'd had 5 years, 5 beautiful, glorious, wonderful years.   
Filled with tears and triumphs.   
Laughter and broken plates.  
But through it all they loved, Draco loved Harry just as much as Harry loved Draco.  
Until one day Draco's love just wasn't enough.   
He didn't see it coming Harry just packed all his things and left. 

"I can see you staring honey, like his just your understudy  
like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me."

Harry saw him staring, he pretended not to, but who wouldn't notice.  
Draco's glare felt like it could burn this whole place.  
Giving new meaning to if looks could kill.   
Harry couldn't help but sneak glances at him, by the gods if he wasn't getting more beautiful as he aged.  
He missed him, He shouldn't but he did.

Second, third and hundred chances, balancing on breaking branches,  
Those eyes add insult to injury"

Harry had tried he really had.   
The 5 years he had spent with Draco had been both the best and worst of his life.  
There had been so many times, so many fights.   
He had loved Draco with all he had.   
Harry loved Draco as much as Draco loved Harry.   
But sometimes love just isn't enough.


End file.
